Edward's Secret
by MCRshortstackedme
Summary: edward thinks the opposite of the way he acts. does he really love bella or her blood? can jasper and alice figure it out before its too late? SMUT E/B Smutward & Darkward alert! On HIATUS until Giving In is finished, which is soon!
1. Bella Swan

**Edward's Secret**

I approached the cafeteria knowing my family was already inside, great, here we go again.

"Sigh."

I strode into the lunch room and made a slow B-line to my family. I could see Alice pop her head up as a smile broke out across her face. I nodded in her direction showing I noticed her.

Sitting down I gave a sideway glance to Alice as she leaned back in her chair looking slightly smug. '_Edward, you're the fastest vampire here and yet you're the last to arrive'._

I shrugged slightly, not really paying attention to nor really caring what she thought. I allowed my eyes to trek across the cafeteria. Humans everywhere. I can see the veins coursing through their throats; hear the pulse of every being within a twenty foot radius…the blood screaming for me…

'_I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence'_ Rosalie thought as she started at me like I was the disgusting piece of pizza on her plate.

I give her a half hearted smile. Nope, not even in thought can I get away from that attitude. What a sport, Rosalie. She always manages to catch me when my mind strays too far in the wrong direction. Not really caring what she had to say, or think for that matter, I turned and looked out the window trying to get the buzz of annoying human (and vampire) voices out of my head. It was all so trivial; dealing with the constant onslaught of human thoughts. Today the only thing they seemed capable of thinking about was this new girl, Isabella, hmm no wait "Just Bella" she corrected once again to that little fuck; Newton.

Odd… I could hear her… I could hear pin drop a mile away…but… I can't _hear_ her. Where were her thoughts?

'_Maybe she's stupid_' I thought turning to look at this girl; who in my minds eye believed her to be in some sort of vegetative state. I met her eyes and they were staring intently back at me. she blushed and ducked her head.

"Edward Cullen is looking at _you!_" Jessica squealed although the last part was in disbelief

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica nodding her head in my direction.

'_Ha! Look's like Bella has the hotts for Edward! Well, tough shit, bitch! He's MINE and I hardly think he's throw you a second glance, tramp!'_ Jessica thought

"Well, There's Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and the one who looked at you is Edward; he's the only single one, although I'm going to change that" she stated a little too matter-of-factly as I turned away "anyway, they were all adop-" I tuned the little cunt's voice out before I had to here that stupid story of my family one more time.

"bells about to go" Alice muttered and we all got up to leave, I went straight to my locker and opened it grabbing out my biology text book, work book and black pen then I closed my locker and made my way to class, as I walked through the door the bell rang I chuckled to myself and sat down at my table.

The class filed in and the teacher was about to start class when that Bella girl came to the door and handed Banner a slip of paper, he signed it and pointed to the seat next to me. At that moment several thoughts assaulted my mind:

'Oh man, I can't believe she's in this class!'

'I think I'll try talking to her after class, maybe I can get her phone number.'

'Oh my god, that little bitch, I can't believe she's sitting next to Edward….ugh…I think I'm going to puke!'

All I wanted to do in that moment was laugh; knowing that would make me look a complete loon, I concentrated on breathing evenly to distract me from the hilarity of every moron in this room, _'in and out, in and out, common Edward, you can do it, in and out' _I chanted to myself. But, as luck would have it, at that moment a fan blew Bella's scent to me and suddenly my eyes were on her; wide with knowledge of what she was; food. My throat suddenly turned dry and started to burn, I could taste and feel the venom flooding into my mouth and suddenly I was compelled **not** to swallow the venom like I had millions of times before, but to sink my lathered teeth into this bitch!

Regrettably, I swallowed it but more kept coming, she blushed and bit her lip, I internally groaned inwardly, '_why did she get to bite herself and I couldn't?!'._

"Hi, I'm Bella" she said turning to me and smiling. I guess you could call me a masochist because I didn't bother holding my breath instead I started breathing her scent in gulps welcoming fresh waves of hysteria and sudden images of tearing this delicious girl limb from limb.

"Edward" I said in a somewhat cold tone replying to her introduction and adverting my eyes away from her to the front of the class.

"Alright start at page 114, read the chapter, answer the questions at the end. if you don't get it finished now do it for homework" said Banner.

I pulled my book out and immediately started writing down the answers. Anger was seeping off of me in droves. I completed my work fifteen minutes before the end of class, turning to see if this was too hard for little Bella, I checked her answers out of the corner of my eye, '_Shit… she's smarter than I thought, damn it, oh well, at least she wont need to copy off of my work'_ I thought.

Class ended, I grabbed my books and went straight to my locker.

I opened it to throw my things in when I saw a note, 'great'. I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I picked it up.

_**Dear Edward (soon to be my) Cullen **_

_**Meet me at the back of the gym this afternoon and I'll give you a blow job ;)**_

_**I assure you I'm the best. And before you ask, no, I'm not a slut. I'm just active.**_

_**I want to run my tongue along your shaft and suck you hard, so hard that your tip turns purple.**_

_**We can go to my house, if you want, my parents aren't home and won't be back until tomorrow.**_

_**At my place we can have sex and then if you're still up to it my friend Lauren will join us for a HOT sexy threesome.**_

_**xox**_

_**Jess**_

Immediately my hand made direct contact with my face and I suddenly felt my gag reflex kick in. Did she actually think I would go for this, and where the hell did she get the idea that being 'active' would be enticing?! Fuck, this girl's impossible! And Lauren on top of that?! Those two probably have every STD known to man. Suddenly, I could hear giggling down the hall. I didn't even have to turn to look; I knew both Jessica and Lauren were watching me. I scrunched up the note and threw it onto the floor whilst a threw a cheery smile and the two girls.

'_I told her it wouldn't work! As if anyone would want to fuck a slut like Jessica anyway'_ Lauren thought smirking snidely at Jessica. "I guess he doesn't want to Jess" Lauren commented.

Jessica glared at the girl next to her _'Like hell! It's probably just because I added her name on the note'_ Jessica thought "Maybe, but there is always next time" Jess said with a glint her eye.

I snorted at the audacity of the two; _'Fat chance'_.

And as I turned back to my locker I smelt it! Or should I say her. My stomach started rumbling.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to… date me?" I heard Mike ask.

_Practically begging is more like it. _

"I'm sorry Mike, its not you its just I want to settle in first and everything" she said, she was at her locker which was, oddly enough, next to mine. Then again it was the only spare in the whole school.

I slammed my locker door shut and glared at Mike. Before I spoke and Mike took stepped back without even realizing it. I smirked.

"She said 'no', Mike, so, fuck off" I told him in a moderately authoritative tone.

"It's none of your business, Cullen" he spat.

Jessica and Lauren came rearing to my sides "you heard him, Mike! Fuck off! Edward doesn't want your sorry ass near his locker!" Lauren spat as Jessica said nothing while taking in the scene unfolding before her eyes like a Christmas present.

I smirked and as Bella closed her locker door I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the direction of the parking lot.

"Stay away from Newton" I seethed.

"But, why?" she asked confused

"Because, Newton is a pig who only wants girls for sex. I happen to know that he raped a girl" I told her. she gasped "How would you know that!?"

"My father is a doctor…over Christmas break a girl stopped here for a week with her family on here way to god knows where and somehow Mike was able to catch her alone. The girl identified him to my father when she came into the hospital, my father said that the girl will likely never be the same again, she looked so brutalized. And for some reason there wasn't enough evidence at the time to convict him. Never be alone with that fuck up" I told her.

"Does Charlie know?" she asked.

"No the case is still on going and Charlie isn't assigned to it. Mike would get into big trouble if Charlie were to find out anything about it. Everyone in forks was taken off the case for conflict of interest, the Seattle investigators are on it" I told her. She said nothing but her eyes started to water. I leaned in closer to her neck stealing a quick sniff of her blood that made my mouth water with more venom. "Thanks for warning me" she said.

I nodded and started to walk off to my car.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home" I answered with an indifferent tone.

"Why?" she asked

"Because, if you must know, I've handed in the assignments for the classes I have left so there is no need to stick around" I replied in a bored tone. My instincts started to kick into overdrive; they never really went away. I started talking before I really thought about it.

"Why don't you join me, or if you wish I could drop you off at home?" I asked.

She shifted from one foot to the other "Well my dad did drop me off, he wanted me to walk home cause he has work… so yeah I'd like a ride I guess, thanks" she said and ran to my side. Oh god, she was just inches away all I needed to do was grab her and break her neck then suck her dry. No! Stop. First, I need to think of a way to fuck Alice's visions up and Jasper's mood detection. Hmmm, this could be hard or easy!

I got in behind the wheel and she quickly got into the passenger seat.

"Normally I don't give rides to strangers" I told her.

Her face lit up quickly "Oh yeah, Jess had mentioned that and I just want you to know I'm really thankful… but what about your brother's and sister's?" she asked with slightly confused expression flickering across her face as she glanced in the back seat for a few seconds as if they were hiding behind her seat and she just couldn't see them.

I chuckled "well they have their own cars but if I'm driving they come with me, put your seat belt on Bella, I speed" I warned her

"But what about you?" she said quickly buckling up.

"Don't need it, anyway, they walk home when I leave early it doesn't bother them at all" I said. She just nodded and I suddenly became aware that her smell filled the car along with thunderously loud noise of her blood pulsing throughout her body. I turned on my stereo; Debussy always knew how to calm me.

I pulled up to her house and looked at her expectantly. She gawked a little at me then murmured a hurried thank you to me. Once inside, I drove away. Backtracking, I memorized they way to her house.

* * *

**AN: i dont expect it to be perfect but damn if you ask me this is perfect!**

**exactly what i wanted... this is the updated version of Edward's Secret all thanks to my BETA Ava Noble,**

**she has made me one happy author, i hope you enjoy this :)**

**all my love and thanks to Ava Noble!**

**xoxox**


	2. Thanks For The Ride

**Edward's Secret**

I went straight home to drop my car off then ran off into the woods, I needed to hunt unfortunately I would be feeding on animals instead of the supple neck of Miss Bella Swan.

Arriving home a few days later then what I intended but the animals really weren't sufficient enough so I took a little side trip and snagged a little something extra to make this trip worth while, eventually I had enough and had to come back home.

Racing to school faster then normal other wise I'd be late, because my siblings took off without me thank god I didn't think I knew I was coming back today it was in fact a last minute decision.

I sat down for my first class only just making it and noticed that Lauren has become brave enough to come near me, more importantly the bitch was sitting next to me!

"Hey Edward" she whispered

"What?" I growled at her, she didn't bother replying and a movie came on for the class to watch, I was in the back row and the lights were off so it was impossible to really see anything but the screen.

I felt it then, Laurens hand on my leg and moving it upwards grazing my zipper, I moaned to quiet for anybody else to hear,

'_OMG he is so hot' _Lauren thought,

I couldn't care I wasn't even going to take her hand away it felt too fucking good, as she started rubbing harder then slowly pulling the zip down I snapped out of my lust and ripped it back up.

"What the fuck?" I asked her

She looked hurt but whispered back "guy's love sex in public and its not like we hang out so this is as public as it gets"

"Don't fucking touch me" I growled "Ever again" I finished and walked straight out of class with the teacher asking me to come back and if I was feeling alright, I ignored her and kept going.

'_Maybe he isn't into public displays? But still I can't believe I almost touched his cock!'_ Lauren thought and squealed in her head.

Just fucking great, I thought.

Now I'm a horny fucker, I looked around for something to take my mind off of the situation and what do you know Newton is trying to fuck the new girl.

"Newton how many times does one have to tell you to fuck off? She isn't interested so move" I said getting up in his face, just a precaution ain't no way I'm having him see my hard on.

"Cullen. mind your own, faggot" he said and went back to trying to kiss Bella,

I ripped the fucker away and glared "I said leave her alone" I growled,

'_Fuck Cullen has some bad shit anger but I reckon I could take him or bluff him' _he thought

"I'm not doing what you say and this time you don't have Lauren and Jess so what are you gonna do?" he challenged,

"Bash the fuck outta you" I said and raised my fist but Bella jumped in and held fast to my body,

"Stop please" she begged "Mike, Edward is right I'm not interested I've told you time and time again I just don't want to hurt your feelings and Edward please don't hurt him but please take me away from him" she pleaded,

I snarled and Newton ran off, then I glared at Bella,

"I'm sorry I went to the toilet and had to pass his classroom I didn't even know he was in there! But then he followed me and kept trying to kiss me when I came out of the bathroom" she explained,

All I could think of was Bella having to put her hand between her legs to clean herself, I'm such a sick fuck but I don't care.

"Whatever" I said coldly and started walking off,

"Wait please don't go, can I at least come with you?" she begged,

"Whatever" I repeated and made it out to my car getting in, at least if she's following me I might be able to convince her to suck me off or something, I thought.

I drove off and was secretly heading to a secluded place,

"where are we going?" she asked, I shrugged.

I started to move in my seat finding a comfortable position when she gasped,

"Do you... is that… how?... When?" she babbled,

I chuckled "yes I have a boner, it was the reason I was out of class and it's because that dopy bitch Lauren decided to grab me a few times in a certain way attempting to wank me is my guess, I didn't want that bitch to touch me but now I'm fucked" I said growling.

"well… I've never… but I'd be willing… if you want that is" she stumbled over her words blushing like crazy,

I stopped the car and swerved on the roadside "seriously?" I asked her raising an eyebrow, this was perfect! I thought with an evil glint in my eye,

"Of coarse but um can you… would you please… I've never done this before so um not laugh and help me out?" she whispered in a rush her blush becoming darker.

I groaned "oh god I don't care, just rub me first" I said she did that, she started rubbing my jeans in a pattern and I moaned at the feel I needed her to warm me up a bit so the cold wasn't totally obvious, quickly undoing my jeans and opening them, she gasped,

"wh-what now" she asked stuttering,

"put your hand through the hole in my boxers and pull me out" I growled from the lose, she quickly grabbed me and pulled me out, I groaned and bucked for her to move "wank me bitch" I growled getting impatient,

"Oh yeah s-sorry" she said and started it up,

"Fuck me" I groaned and bucked again,

"You're so cold!" she stated "why?"

"don't worry about it" I groaned as she went quicker,

"tell me" she ordered,

"fuck, ahh god that feels so god damn good" I moaned "I'll, I'll tell you later" I said and she accepted that,

"c-can I suck you?" she asked,

"fuck yes" I hissed and bucked again she brought her head down to my cock and licked her lips then plunged me in her mouth "mother fuck" I yelled and grabbed her head,

She tried to talk through my slight thrusting but it just vibrated my dick and I gave a massive thrust and ended up hitting the back of her throat,

"ahh swallow me" I groaned she hummed a somewhat yes I would say then I grabbed her head and pumped uncontrollably into her mouth not really giving her time to breath up to the point were I came violently into her mouth but pushed my cock down her throat so she couldn't spit it back up I didn't want a cum car,

Staying like that for a bit and finally pulled out of her breathing heavily "breathe Bella" I told her and she gulped down the air,

I put my dick back in my pants and zipped up as I started the car and zoomed down the road.

Neither of us said anything which was good!

Eventually I got to her house and braked "home" I stated she looked up dumb founded "as in this is your place, now get the fuck out" I growled she smiled and blushed then got out of the car,

I sped off before she could say anything but still heard her thank me for the ride, for me that is a double meaning I chuckled at the thought.

Arriving home I realised that none of the family went to school today thank god or else I'd be questioned non stop!

"finally" Alice chirped and ran to me "I've been waiting for you to get home, I think that was your longest hunt ever" she giggled,

"who knows Alice I did have a life before you came along so maybe this was just another short hunt" I stated she nodded and agreed in her head.

'_Fuck look at that body and that ass why didn't he want me back when he had the chance?' _I heard Rosalie think once again about her misfortune of missing out on fucking my dick, she must seriously think I can't hear her just because she is in the shed doesn't fucking mean I can't hear her!

"thank god for the weekend huh? Now we can all go hunting well you wont need to I guess" stupid Emmett thought,

"why don't you all go early?" I asked happy to be rid of them,

"oh were just waiting for Carlisle to come home so we can leave" Jasper replied, I nodded and headed for my room.

* * *

AN: let me know what you thought about this chapter ;)

I had fun writing chapter one but had a block for this chap but I forced myself to write something!

So I hope it's good :D

Also I know Edward is an ass to Bella and well everyone so if your not into that please I'm not forcing you to read in all seriousness I write for myself so I write what I think nobody would ever write which is why my stories can have bad/ sad endings but that is the reason I do sequels and those are for those who don't like my sad endings so I give them a happy one in that which makes us both happy.

xoxox


	3. Answers!

**Edward's Secret**

I put on the All American Rejects, gives you hell and laid on my couch waiting for them to leave,

"Edward?" Alice said _'can I come in?'_ she thought,

"sure" I replied and waited, She came in with a smirk and sat on the floor crossing her legs indian and looking up at me,

'_I can see Bella Swan'_ she thought,

"and?" I replied in a bored tone, She furrowed her eyebrows then thought _'I see You and Bella Swan to be precise, kissing… passionately' _she looked worried,

"Alice what are you getting at?" I asked and sat up, directing my attention at her,

'_Edward your rough with her and, and you look happy with her'_ she said and looked up at me,

"what am I supposed to do about that?" I asked confused,

"well I say go for it Edward" she said with a smile _'it's about time you found someone… other then with Rose in her fantasies'_ she thought and we both laughed, at least I wasn't the only one who had to deal with that,

"Carlisle will be here any minute" she said excited _'you should drop by Bella's tomorrow Edward, Charlie wont be there he'll be fishing I think, but he disappears and I cant keep a hold of him'_ she thought "well see ya Edward" she said and waved while walking out the door,

"yeah bye" I replied, now what had Alice said? She could see me and Bella or Bella and I, together kissing and I was rough. Just the way I like it! But this is perfect! Alice has seen me with Bella and she will eventually tell the family so it won't be a surprise, I will need to fool Jasper though… Let's see I love Bella's blood, mouth and soon to be cunt, if I feel the love for those things then Jasper wont know that I want her body and blood not her or her _**love**_. A little more thought will be needed to fool Alice completely though.

The front door went and I heard the thoughts of Carlisle _'- need to talk to Edward before I go, I'm getting worried about his demeanour'_ he was half way up the stairs by this point and I sat at my desk doing stupid homework, that I'd probably have finished within half an hour if I tried to linger it out.

**Knock, knock.**

"come in" I said while doing maths homework,

"Edward, how are things?" he asked and sat down on my couch,

"yeah, you know same old" I replied while working on a new sum on the page,

"that's good" he mussed "so school is also going well then?" he asked,

"the same as it did every other time I went" I replied,

"Edward I know you still wanted to be my brother but with the others, well… son was the best choice" he replied "and I do have a maternal feeling towards those I bit anyway" he said, gross. He bit Esme!

"I know but I could at least be the child that dropped out of school you know" I said and he chuckled,

"right well at least you still have your humour, so I hear Bella Swan has finally arrived" he said and I stiffened then relaxed,

"and? Why should I care I don't even know her Carlisle" I said and finally turned to him,

He was smiling when he replied "Jasper told me he could feel a strange pull between you and the girl, Alice said she had a vision that this girl will mean a lot to you and well Edward I say make a move see how you two go" he said and walked to the door then turned,

"make me proud son" he said "Edward I told you, you wouldn't be alone, lets just hope she is the girl" he said with a wink then left,

I went back to work and thought about it too, like Alice said I needed to go to Bella's house tomorrow and find out why Alice and Jasper are getting a weird connection of us two. 7 o'clock sharp the next morning I was in the shower and washing my hair, I dressed in black jeans and a button up white shirt with red splashes across it, Getting in the car I drove off to Bella's, Alice told me she would be up by now.

I pulled up in her driveway and got out of the car, going to the door and knocking once, I heard her running and skidding to a stop then opened the door like normal, I heard her heart miss a beat and she gazed at me,

"e-Edward what uh, what made you come?" she asked and then blushed,

"well if I'm not welcome" I said and started to turn,

"NO, I mean wait, please wait, come in and take a seat" she said and moved to the side as I strode past her,

"are you hungry?" she asked I just shook my head no,

"so what brings you here?" she asked again,

"you" I replied simply, she blushed and looked scared at the same time,

"what for?" she asked in a louder tone,

"we need to talk… somewhere more private though" I said looking around the downstairs part of her house for anything… odd,

"um we could go up to my room?" she asked I just nodded a yes and followed her up the stairs and into her room, watching her ass sway the whole time.

"well this is my room" she stated, I looked around and it was all bare, though she did only just move in so it was understandable,

"nice" I replied and she blushed at my tone being appraising yet bored at the same time,

"what did we need to talk about?" she asked and it was then that her scent became unbearable, I had been fine up until now,

"this" I said and grabbed her, bringing her to me I held her close our lips crashed together, using my strength I pushed her back against a wall and pulled on her lips with my own, My hands went from her back to her ribs and I scratched down them, not enough to break the flesh though, She moaned and I forced my chest into hers and kissed her lips again, then lightly to tease her I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she gasped, Instead of pushing my tongue inside I bit her lip and sucked it into my own mouth while moving my right hand up her shirt and my left firmly grasping her hip, She moaned louder when I grasped her breast and squeezed it, Bella bucked her hips into mine and I roared in pleasure and ground mine harder against hers,

"Edward, wait" she gasped I just kissed her roughly again and went to her neck licking and kissing it,

"Edward, stop" she moaned,

"you don't sound like you want to stop" I said roughly into her neck and lightly sucked, I was going to mark her, this blood and body was Mine!

"please" she begged and I growled but stopped and glared at her,

"what?" I said grounding my teeth and stepping back, she gasped and sat down on her bed,

"you still haven't told me why your so cold and then,.. you said you wanted to talk" she stated looking up at me through her lashes,

"fine, lets talk" I said pissed off,

"about what happened yesterday, talk about an awkward silence, you were so mad afterwards, did I not do it right or did you not like it?" she asked I sat down beside her and looked out the window in thought,

* * *

**AN: sooo chapter 3 already I cant wait for this to be finished so I can see how it ends, but then I also have fun writing it so it's a catch 22. lol or olo as my friend Matty from Futures in Black and White puts it XD **

**xoxox **


	4. Stop Analysing Me

**Edward's Secret**

I thought of her question and really it was an easy one,

"no I found it peaceful" I told her the truth,

"I don't understand" she admitted, like I knew she would,

"I like the quiet, and you did a good job, I thought it was a good ride" I told her,

"but you yelled at me" she pointed out,

"yes, I guess you were so into your mind that you didn't realise you were home and I'm pretty impatient but also patient I had things to do that afternoon and was already running a bit late, I also have short temper" I lied to her about having to be somewhere.

"oh, well that does explain a lot then, I'm sorry" she said and I shook it off,

"but your cold and why? I get that this is a cold town and all and your eyes change colour… a lot!" she said,

"do you wear contacts?" she asked,

"god no" I laughed, she gave me a confused look but I kept going before she could ask again,

"I'm cold because this is a cold town and even before I came here I was cold its just what I am, as for the eyes they kinda do that a lot I wont even know its happening but its an unknown condition" I lied the whole way through,

"weird but okay I guess, so then your really white but then again that could be lack of sun" she said, and I stopped her,

"stop analysing me" I said coldly,

"unless you want me to do that to you?" I asked,

"no, no I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way!" she pleaded I nodded,

"Jess say's you don't date" she stated after awhile in a low tone,

"no I just don't date people like her and anyone else at that school… you should see the notes I get from all the skanks and juniors, I just throw them out after reading them its quit funny really" I said with a smirk,

"so then no one has your fancy?" she asked I just shrugged,

"but you're here aren't you?" she asked and cue shit!

I needed an excuse that goes with what I just said,

"I didn't say no, I shrugged and maybe you do have a look about you" I told her and stood up,

"well you're my hero against Mike two times now and I haven't said no when you kiss me so it should be obvious" she blushed,

"oh really? You stopped us before" I told her sarcastically,

"that was going to go to sex and I'm not ready for that yet, I think... anyway" she said, oh well doesn't that make sense! Not.

I snorted and looked out the window and scanned the area,

Bella sighed deeply,

"so then, why did you really come?" she asked,

"I told you we needed to talk" I said,

"and now we have so I guess I'll be off" I finished,

"no wait there has to be more cause you would've left straight away otherwise" she said,

Well fuck I cant tell her that Alice saw us together and that Jasper feels a connection but I could do one better,

"I feel this weird connection between us and I don't fully understand it, so I came here to see what and why that would be" I said and it sounds pretty convincing doesn't it?

She looked at me in shock,

"you too?" she asked, did she already know of Alice and Jasper?!

"I thought it was just me" she replied looking down into her hands,

"oh Bella your funny" I said to her, now came the buttering up,

"why else would I not want you to hang around Mike" I said and she blushed,

"oh, that reminds me I have to go to Port Angeles tonight" she said quickly,

"for what?" I asked, oh right the dance,

"I'm helping Angela and Jess pick out dresses for the dance and I'm going to try and find a book store, Forks is very limited" she said the last bit in a miffed tone,

"how nice" I grimaced at the thought,

"I don't even know why your friends with Jessica, she hates you, you know only using you to escalade her popularity, Lauren hates you too. in fact she doesn't know why her friend is hanging out with you" I said to her,

"but why would Lauren hate me? And Jess?" she asked a bit upset,

"and how would you know?" she asked sarcastically,

I raised an eyebrow,

"I know a lot" I replied then went on "Jessica hates you because now that your fresh meat the boys wont want her anymore" I told her,

"I can understand that, but why does Lauren hate me? I don't even think I've talked to her yet!" she said again upset,

"hmmm, guess" I told her and she looked to me as if I were crazy,

"give up" she said, I chuckled and stood in front of her,

"because… who is it that always comes and saves you from Mike? Who is it that drops you off at home and yet hates people in their car?" I asked her,

"she's jealous that you talk to me?" she said confused, I groaned,

"think about it Bella what did I tell you the other day? Yesterday!" I waited,

"she tried to get with me has for awhile in fact I don't even acknowledge her un-yet here you are and I make sure Newton doesn't even look at you" I said with a raised voice,

"oh my god" she said blushing,

"how could anyone be as pathetic as her?" she said,

"well then that means I wont have to impress her but I could have fun" she said and damn it would be really helpful if I could read her mind to see what she had planned.

We talked some more and told each other things about our selves I left out the vampire bit but explained that I had travelled a lot, I didn't mind explaining things to her all the more to get to know my prey and even give her some of my puzzle so she would feel as if it was a two sided relationship.

I headed home and Bella started getting ready, I was to take her to dinner after she helped her friends maybe I could get to know her more and that scent made my mouth water like crazy but shockingly it was becoming easier to stand while around her,

I wrote out a diary, call me gay I don't give a fuck. if you still feel odd then think of it as a log but whatever you call it I was writing down what had happened in short quotation forms, for example:

_26/4/07 Tuesday_

_Got Bella away from Mike… again,_

_Gave her a ride and she sucked me off,_

_Dropped her off home and then left._

Or for another example I would write down ideas in the note section at the back like:

_- Need to get her to give in and fuck me._

_- Have to figure out a way to fuck up Alice's visions._

_- have a 'date' with Bella tomorrow._

I quickly wrote down the notes of what has happened so far since she has come to the school,

I needed a place to hide this book?!

I ended up sticking it on the bookshelf right next to a bunch of other books that looked like it, it's a hardback material covered dark green book with light red pages and my handwriting was in a black pen,

I put the book between two blood red hard back material covered books.

**AN: if the book doesn't make sense now don't worry it will much, much later!**

**I hope this was enjoyable to the fullest I'd say another information chapter not so much an action chapter sorry but info needs to get across!**

**This story wont come out quickly yet, I need to finish Giving In first, so patience please.**

**xoxox**


	5. Dinner Date

**Edward's Secret**

It was around 7 o'clock at night when I made my way down the streets of Seattle when I heard the minds of four men,

Each thinking of how they would pleasure themselves with the girl they had cornered…

Shit not a girl, Fucking Bella!

She's _**MINE**_, I growled to myself, I put the car into overdrive and speed off in the direction of the men.

I didn't bother to stop instead I drove up to them and swerved the car just missing them as a warning, then opening the passenger door,

"get in the fucking car" I roared at Bella while trying not to rip their heads off,

Later I thought, I would get them… later.

Bella rammed herself in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, just a second ago she was shaking and now she's calm… what the fuck?!

I speed off in the location of the restaurant,

"your mad aren't you?" she asked upset,

"nooo" I said sarcastically "I have no fucking problem with four men about to rape you" I growled and her heartbeat spiked sending that delicious aroma my way,

"I'm sorry, I was looking for a book store and got lost" she admitted,

"you didn't think to call your friends?" I asked irritated, to think if they had of raped her then killed her like what they planned then one: I wouldn't be the one to fuck her and two: I would be wasting my time, for her blood would have gone cold by the time I found her,

"I had no reception" she said quietly, I ground my teeth as I pulled up in front of the restaurant,

"hurry up" I said as I got out of the car,

"Bella? Where the hell have you… been?!" Jessica finished when she saw me then glowered at the floor,

'_that no good whore stole my man! What the fuck?! I already told her he was MINE and then she goes and does this?'_ Jessica thought and I chuckled to myself,

"sorry Jess I got lost and ran into-" Bella was cut off,

"Edward" Jessica spat the rest of Bella's sentence out "don't think I don't know what's going on here" she growled,

"oh Jess shut it!" Angela said "go on Bella" she said kindly_ 'why do I even hang out with Jess?!'_ Angela thought. Bella gave a curt smile and went on,

"into four men that started following me, they tried to rape me but then Edward showed up and saved me" Bella said,

'_bull shit. I bet she set it up just so that Edward would freak and try to help her, just a plan… why the hell didn't I think of that?!'_ Jessica thought sourly,

"ladies Bella and I have a dinner date if you will excuse us… and basically you have no choice so fuck off" I said and walked into the Restaurant with Bella hot on my heels and yelling goodbye to the girls.

'_Oh My God, Edward just said Fuck. That's the hottest thing ever!'_ Jessica thought, i chuckled at her pathetic thought.

We were seated in a private booth when Bella sighed after ordering her mushroom ravioli and coke,

"wow Jess really does hate me" she whispered,

"told you so" I muttered as I watched the veins in her neck convulse and immediately my mouth filled with venom.

I scooted next to Bella when her food had arrived and she started shaking,

'_oh fuck look at that guy… lucky bitch what I wouldn't do to be in her place! And queue hormones' _a girl thought and groaned as she walked out of sight,

"you should relax more" I whispered in her ear and she shivered more visibly,

"eat" I ordered and she complied taking a big forkful and stuffing it in her mouth. I gagged; it looked disgusting,

"your not eating" she commented, I chuckled,

"not hungry" I answered and she blushed, although I wasn't hungry for food I _was_ thirsty for blood, _her_ blood.

"I know you're not human" she whispered and I glared at her,

"but what you are I don't know" she muttered,

"back to analysing me are we?" I snapped, she gulped,

"well your right, I'm not human, I haven't been in years" I said and she looked at me shocked,

"Then what? And I don't understand… you used to be human?"she whispered,

"it will make sense. See, I'm a vampire" I said in her ear and groaned at the smell of that intoxicating blood,

She stiffened then moaned, odd she have ran out the door screaming... too bad that would have been fun to watch really.

"god that's hot" she breathed out and her head tilted back, I attached my lips to her neck and started a light sucking motion, her moan became more pronounced; when she realized what she had just done she shot up straight in her chair,

"do you like it when I suck you?" I asked sadistically and she nodded, she already had a hicky on her neck it was very visible for Mike to see and get the fucking hint!

"I could always suck you somewhere else" I whispered smoothly in her ear, I smelt her arousal and smirked,

"but…" she started and left it at that, in the end she had no fight to say no, her body wanted it but her morals didn't, I smirked at that as well.

Getting up I paid for the bill then got in the car with her in the passenger seat.

Half way home and nothing was said,

"can I… can I suck you again?" she asked me, I turned to her with a raised eyebrow,

"I don't see why not" I said and she smiled, odd how she would suck me but not let me suck her? Although I guess I will never find out, I **can't** read _her mind_ so that stops me as well.

I didn't bother pulling over instead I just slowed down a bit,

Her hand came to my pants and she started rubbing me through the fabric of my jeans, I groaned and bucked my hips into her hand as I hardened,

She unbuckled and pulled my zipper down then undoing the button of my pants and slipped her hand into my boxers,

"fuck" I growled and as her hot mouth came down on my dick I bucked into her mouth and she gagged, I moaned a throaty laugh as she started to bob in quick motions,

I wasn't far from her house when she started using her teeth and I groaned bucking harder into her, I brought one of my hands down and placed it on her head to quicken the pace even more,

slamming my foot on the breaks as I pulled up to her house and gave a thrust at the same time, ending in my Cumming in her mouth right down her throat; because once again I wasn't going to have my interior fucked just because she cant swallow it properly… yet. With practice she could be perfect.

"fuck your getting better" I said as I zipped my pants up and buttoned them, she blushed.

I leaned in and ran my hand along her throat then bringing our lips together, she was smooth and delicious, soft. I kissed her passionately then licked her lips and pulled back,

'_so this is why she takes so long?!'_ Charlie grunted from the window,

"your father is waiting… and he can see you" I said she went from bright red to pale white and got out of the car in a stiff manner, I laughed and drove off home.

When I got home I pulled out my log book and jotted down further accomplishments:

_23/3/09Saturday_

_Went to Bella's and we discussed Friday's events._

_Went to Seattle and found Bella surrounded by men preparing to rape and kill her,_

_I saved her from the men._

_Took Bella to dinner where she found out I was a vampire._

_On the ride home Bella sucked me off ending in a kiss._

_Bella's father caught us making out!_

Placing the book back in it's place then throwing the pen into my draw I laid on my bed and thought of new ways to work with this, at least for an hour or so, Charlie couldn't stay up much longer, he had work soon!

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to slyt.**

**I hope you like this instalment, because I know I do.**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox**


	6. Night Pleasures

**Edward's Secret**

Charlie left for work early so he could be back early ending in leaving earlier for his fishing trip.

I climbed up the side of the house right outside Bella's room; I opened the window and jumped into her bedroom with a smirk,

"Edward?!" she gasped, I raked my eyes over her form. Tight see-through singlet with matching panties, I grew hard as I made my way over to her,

"no, I'm the boogie man" I said sarcastically, she giggled nervously,

"so what brings you here… now?" she asked, I smirked,

"thought I'd come say hi" I replied and laid down beside her, resting my upper half on the headboard of the bed,

"oh" she replied I lazily but intentionally ran my fingertips up and down her arm, slowly moving them further down her body to her thighs,

"so… where's Charlie?" I asked to keep her virgin mind off of what I was doing, she gulped,

"oh, uh he left for work early" she stuttered,

"hmm" I responded, finally moving my hand to her thigh and squeezing it, she moaned.

"god" she whispered so quiet a human wouldn't have heard it,

"do you like it?" I whispered in her ear, she nodded,

"better then how it feels when you do it?" I growled trying to get a secret out of her, she nodded again then blushed like crazy,

"well, uh I don't do it often" she tried to save herself, I chuckled, raising my free hand to silence her,

"it's fine, perfectly normal and… fucking hot" I said huskily in her ear,

"do you shave… your pussy area I mean?" I asked, if I was going to go down on her I'd want it to at least be smooth,

"waxed… I liked going to the beach a lot" she replied, I grew harder, waxed was way better. It didn't prick you like what shaving did, not painful for me but very annoying.

I moved over her and straddled her frame, she took a deep shocked breath at the fact I had moved too fast for a human,

Moving in and kissing her lips roughly. Like in Alice's vision. I started moving down her body, I kissed her covered breast, then licking it and sucking it into my mouth, which was saturating the material. She moaned and pushed her chest into my face more, I moved onto her other breast and did the same, I worked them until they were erect and firm.

Moving my mouth further down her body, I swirled her belly button with my tongue and nibbled the edges of it, I licked just above her panties, then licked under the waistband of them. She bucked slightly and grabbed my hair,

"wait" she moaned "I don't want to have sex… I'm waiting for-" she stopped as I cut in,

"were not having sex Bella! Fuck, I'm about to go down on you… in a simple term I'm going to lick the fuck outta you" I said roughly, she shut up and I licked the outside of her panties all the way along her slit to her clit, she bucked and groaned.

I pressed my fingers into her thighs and moved them along her legs to her hips, firmly pressing her clit with my thumb then sliding her panties down her legs.

I groaned at her wet sex and the fact that my cock was pulsing for her cunt didn't help!

I licked her clit and sucked it hard, not too hard she was after all only human. I then moved my tongue along her slit, FUCK. She tasted amazing!

Shoving three fingers in her tight pussy and thrusting was amazing too; I licked and sucked her clit in earnest,

"fuck, Edward. Fuck me" she moaned, if only she really ment that! I'd be in her in a second.

I moaned as my cock throbbed, she wasn't going to last much longer and I needed my own release…

Pulling away, I ran into her dad's room then back,

"what are those?" she asked, I dropped them on the bed as I started to undress, it was a condom and a tube of lube.

"but you said we weren't going to have sex?!" she blurted worried,

"were not!" I yelled "I want to try… anal, and before you ask for the last fucking time no its not sex, I cant take your virginity, so please god roll over and place your elbows and knees on the bed" I ordered, she did, scrambling into position, I groaned at her ass.

Slipping the condom on then running the lube over my dick and placing some on her anus, I put the lube in her draw then came up behind her,

"it'll hurt, but it'll be worth it" I said and placed my cock at the entrance then pushed in, she tightened but I kept going. It hurt her more and she whimpered but I pressed on and kissed her back and neck,

"fuck your amazing" I said as I was finally all the way in, pulling back and pushing back in I groaned, I kept it slow for her at first, if I wanted a repeat I'd have to right?

"god your beautiful" I moaned as I kept it up, moving my hands to her still singlet covered tits I gave a squeeze, then moved back to her hips and yanked her further onto my cock,

"Edward it hurts" she cried, I moaned at her pain,

"wait" I said and angled up to hit her in a different angle, then sliding my hand between her legs I pushed my fingers in and felt my cock slam into her, god it felt good.

"better?" I asked in a groan, she moaned her reply of a yes,

I worked her quicker and faster, thrusting into her ass so hard that my balls hit her clit and she screamed as her climax hit her full force, it took me a few more thrusts until I spilled my venomous seed into the condom and pulled out,

"see?" I replied out of un-necessary breath,

"uh huh" she breathed out, I took the condom off and put it in her bin, then tongue fucked her mouth to my content.

"by the way, your father only saw us kissing, he didn't see your bopping head" I told her, she breathed her relief,

"thank god!" she exclaimed. I stayed for the rest of the night, just wondering how long I could keep this up for without arousing suspicion, if she didn't smell so good… I'd actually make her my mate!

...or pet.

* * *

**AN: Now poor Edward is conflicted! What will happen? God only knows.**

**As for Bella, Is she really the little saint she portrays… or is she the vixen in disguise?!**

**20 Reviews = Update ;)**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox **


	7. Meeting The Cullen's

**This chapter is dedicated to slyt!**

**Edward's Secret**

I stayed there for the rest of the night, or at least what was left of it. Bella was fast asleep, how easy it would be for me take her blood now… but then I couldn't use her anymore…

I had cleaned the mess, figured I do her one nice thing after what she did for me. I could tell she had a demon inside of her, just waiting to come out or be awoken.

Bella had cuddled up to me in her sleep and was talking, it was quit funny really, murmurs of her wanting me, wanting Newton to just fuck off!

She's a wonder really.

Damn this was boring me now, I would get up and leave… but of course that wouldn't help out my plans for later on now would it?

Bella finally awoke at 8:30am and cuddled into my side breathing contently, I stretched and pulled her into my side,

"you should eat." I stated, she pouted and held fast to me. that was a bad idea on her behalf, I was craving blood after being with her.

"well… if you don't want to eat, and I do…" I trailed off and she looked at me curiously,

"I thought if you drank from me I would either turn or die." She pointed out, I smirked, so smart this one was.

"true… unless of course," I stopped and she sat up then realised she was naked and quickly pulled her covers up over her breasts,

"unless I?" she pushed,

"not you really, but I could always cut you with my nail… and suck the blood out without any venom seeping in." I told her while looking at her perky tits through the bed sheet,

"I don't know… it seems, dangerous." she stumbled over her words and I grit my teeth,

"fine," I growled and stood up "I'll see you later… or at school."

"your leaving?" she squeaked,

"I _have_ to hunt." I replied and jumped out the window racing off into town to find my next meal.

By the time I got back home it was after four pm, I was fully satisfied except for when I thought of _her_ blood, but that was to be expected.

A short while after I arrived home and just finished jotting down the last of my achievements my doorbell rang, without even thinking I knew who it was. As fast as lightning I was at the door and held it open,

"Bella." I said seductively,

"you never came back," she replied, I smirked,

"I only got back here a few minutes ago… I should be in the shower, but someone interrupted that." I said smugly smirking again, she blushed and turned away from my vision.

"well then I should go…" she said and made to leave, I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her,

"I won't be long, why not you make yourself at home while I go shower?" I asked, she smiled,

"ok!" she said ecstatically and made her way into the lounge room and plopped herself down on the couch.

"I'll be down soon, why don't you watch TV?" I suggested as I left for the stairs. She did end up watching TV, classic movie I think it was, possibly Casanova. I stepped out of the shower and dressed then made it down stairs quickly, my family should be back soon from their hunting trip.

"Bella," I said just for the sake of saying it,

"yes?" she replied and turned to me smiling brightly,

"nothing." I replied, she knitted her slim eyebrows at me in concentration, then turned back to the TV with a shrug. I smirked.

"why did you come here?" I asked her, and then another thought came to me "how do you know where I live?" I questioned.

"um… Alice told me, she said I would need to know but that was it." She replied "and you never came back to my place, I thought we were going to talk or hang out."

"contrary to belief but vampires don't 'hang out' we either hunt or fuck and when we aren't doing that we're blending in with you pathetic humans." At the end realizing my mistake I backtracked "like Newton and Stanely."

Bella looked at me eyes like a doe and the first site of a tear in them then whispered out as gentle as a mouse "am I a pathetic human?" Shit was the first word that came to my head,

"oh no Bella not you, like I said Newton and the others are though," I lied, partly. I could see that although she believed me she wouldn't forget this conversation easily.

"I'd better go… there's a storm coming tonight." Bella said and made to go, she was still upset at what I had said and seeing her leave would usually put a smile on my face but for some reason I didn't feel like smiling…

"Bella you can't leave!" came a sing song voice from the front door, Alice!

"what, who?" Bella got out then was engulfed in a hug by my ditsy sister, although the sight really did look good.

"were all playing baseball tonight, wanna come?" she boasted "oh please say you'll come!" she begged.

"um, sure but I ah don't play." Bella replied,

"splendid, cause I don't think you could play but watch and referee are good." Alice replied, Bella smiled her relief at her positions, then turned to me.

"will you be playing?" she asked and bit her lip, I watched her lip like a hawk would its dinner, she could turn me on so easily and not even know se was doing it!

'_Edward, you look like you want to eat her… answer her!'_ Alice warned in my head, I smiled,

"of course, I always play." I replied as the rest of the family came in,

"Edward who's your friend?" Esme chimed, happiness dripping from her.

"uh Cullen's this is Bella, Bella this is the Cullen's." I said,

"that's not how you introduce someone Edward," Emmett said laughing,

"Bella, this is Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie you know Edward and I'm Emmett." He said with a huge goofy grin. Bella giggled and to put on a show I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Bella flushed a cherry red, I nearlly drooled at the site!

"well baseball it is." Carlisle said and we all went to the garage to grab the cars and equipment.

* * *

**AN: sorry this is taking so long to do but I have other stories I need to keep up on too, but bare with me I will never just leave a story hanging I could **_**never**_** do that!**

**Once again this chapter is dedicated to _slyt,_ she has kept my butt in check through this story, love ya!**

**p.s. Please read my story 'Not So Sibling Love' it's a Smut One-Shot about the movie North, with Elijah Wood don't worry he's 19 not 8 XD**

**15 review's = NEW CHAPTER!**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox **


	8. Cullen's vs Hale's

**Edward's Secret**

After putting the equipment in the cars everyone went to get changed, Bella rang Charlie to let him know that she was with Alice watching the family play baseball.

The rest of the family wore their usual baseball attire; I on the other hand was wearing black jeans, a baseball shirt and a black leather jacket over the top, with my baseball cap on.

"So everyone will be riding in the cars couple style." Alice proclaimed and winked at me, I was onslaughted with the alphabet in different languages by the whole family, and grunted at the sound.

"Whatever." I replied in a grunt.

We all hoped in our separate cars and drove off; Bella was having a human moment before she came down to the garage. She blushed and apologised, I waved it off.

"Don't worry; they have to set the place up yet anyway." I replied and opened the door for her then jumping in my own seat, "buckle up." I instructed, and she complied.

"Why play in a storm?" she asked me quietly, I looked at her briefly then back at the road and gave as much of an answer as she was gonna get, "You'll see."

I placed my hand on her mid thigh as I drove to the baseball field, she would look at me every now and then when I would rub or squeeze her thigh. She placed her own hand on top of mine when I started to move it up her leg, closer to the centre that she denies me. I squeezed and released the wheel before I did it any damage.

For the rest of the drive I could think of nothing but fucking her, one of the many fantasies I had was her on her back, spread eagle naked before me on her bed.

The swells of her plump breasts starring at me as the nipple hardened, I would groan and lie on top of her affectively covering her form, she would squirm as I ran my tongue along her perfect tits and lower again,

We would not need a condom this time, as I pushed my fingers into her sharply she would scream in pain from having her cherry popped, I would lick her clean of all the blood and juices she had made for me. The blood was my favourite, finally tasting it after smelling it for so long!

She would be ready now I could enter her freely without the need for lube. I would thrust into her so sharply that she would cum immediately. I would growl and thrust harder and faster into her until my own release was found; she would cum multiple times during this intimate or savage moment.

"Edward?" I heard her call my name brining me out of my revere,

"What?" I asked angrily because she disturbed my daydream,

"You're really squeezing my leg... and you uh, have a hard on." She pointed out with a little humour. I looked down and sure enough there it was, my raging cock pushing against my jeans. I groaned at it and cursed under my breath, pulling the car to a stop.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I hoped out of the front of the Volvo and into the back seat,

"Come join me Bella." I said seductively, she gulped, but I could see the twinkle in her eye as she eyed my cock hungrily.

Bella jumped into the back of the car in a very clumsy way, when she went to put her head at my head I spun her around to face the other way,

"I'll suck you, if you blow me," I stated, she blushed and nodded at me, trying to make quick work of my belt and pants, that is until I heard it, _'Edward hurry up! Unless you want the whole family to know what you're about to do?'_ Alice chided in my head.

I growled and stopped Bella from what would have been a fucking glorious sixty-nine position! She looked at me in silent question as she buckled up,

"Their waiting," I grumbled, she blushed a million shades of red and I snarled at the onslaught of her scent.

I drove the rest of the way to the field and parked, everyone making accusations in their heads, Rose's was the worst.

'_Probably fucking the slut! I could show him a better time!'_ fuck me is she still jealous? She has Emmett for fucks sake. For that I intentionally smirked at her, she saw red and glared at my Bella.

I stood between Bella and Rosalie for good measure. Smiling up at me and blushing as I ran a hand from her shoulder to her cheek, I slowly bent down and touched her lips with mine gently, then more forcefully and pulled back leaving her wanting more.

Chuckling at her expression I took my cap off and set it on her head. She blushed, seriously does she have too? I feel like ripping her cheeks off and draining her, quickly to stop Jasper for understanding what my feelings meant I kissed her again and grabbed a bat from Carlisle.

I was first up, on my team was Alice, Carlisle and myself. On the other was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, leaving Bella as the score keeper and Esme as the coach.

Rosalie threw the ball, I pulled the bat back and swung as the ball approached hitting it somewhere into the forest behind us, Emmett ran for the ball as I rounded the mats hitting each one, as I crossed the last line home Emmett emerged from the forest and gave up throwing the ball back to Rose. I smirked; Bella came up to me as Alice went for her turn. I grabbed Bella and threw my arm over her as I watched on,

"That's one point for the Cullen's." She smiled; I looked down at her eyes knitted,

"We're all Cullen's." I pointed out, she shook her head.

"Two of them are Hale's but all of you are Cullen's, so its Cullen's vs. Hale's." She pointed out and shivered, I smirked at her comment. Smart bitch, I thought.

"True." I replied, "Are you cold?" I asked not really caring but as a show for the family, she nodded a yes. I took my jacket off and gave it to her to wear, saying goodbye to her perky tits in the process. I stepped up for my turn. Alice made it home thanks to Carlisle but now Carlisle was stuck on second.

By the end of the game Cullen's had won with 23, with Hale's on 21. The car ride back was filled with Bella over excitedly talking about the game and how amazing it was. She professed that we could squash a real team and I didn't doubt her.

We pulled up outside her house and she looked at me confused, "why are we here?" she asked.

"Because it's too late for you to drive home alone, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up, you can get your car then." I told her, she smiled at the promise of another day with me, and then realized.

"Isn't tomorrow Monday?" she questioned,

"Yes, I'll pick you up for school, and then take you to my place." I told her, she smiled again.

I leaned in and kissed her, ravishing her lips with my own. As much of a fuck head I am, I doubt my little one will want to see her father fucking himself in his bedroom. Bella see's no other dick then mine!

So I occupied her, kissing her supple lips and dragging my tongue over hers asking for entrance, she obliged by opening her mouth to me where we started a tongue wrestle, me winning of course.

By the time I let my Bella leave her father had finished up and was in the shower. I shuddered at the shit he thought of; as long as my Bella wasn't one of his thoughts I was fine. I kissed her one more time and kicked her out of the car then drove off.

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking about making a Q&A for this story… what do you think? YAY or NAY!**

**Also if you love this story check out some of my other fluff stuff ^.^**

**And please don't forget to Review what you Love!**

**15 Reviews will get you chapter 9!**

**xoxox**


	9. The Talk & Bitch's

**Edward's Secret**

I got home and Alice ran down the stairs practically jumping out of her skin in excitement… I was starting to think she shit herself really, _'Well how did it go? does she like us? What did she say?'_ Alice thought in an onslaught.

"Alice really? Calm the hell down before Jasper starts rubbing up against you or something." I said then laughed as I heard Emmett think _'Bro I swear that's all they did on the hunting trip!' _

"ok, ok look she didn't say anything about anyone in general but she did enjoy herself… happy?" I replied and figured, that should fill her up for now at least.

Alice saw red and Jasper was at her side in a second "baby calm down" he said and started purring things in her ear and that's when I left for the stairs… just to get a pan thrown at my head, I turned and glared at her but in a second she was flying at Emmett,

"Emmett I know you said something to Edward you butt-face!" she screamed,

"Rosie help me!" Emmett yelled, I sighed and left for the stairs as the rush went on downstairs.

"Oh Edward, your friend Bella is lovely I hope everything works out for you!" Esme said while popping her head out the door of her room, I smiled at her but was getting really annoyed with this shit!

I was in the car by 7:00am the next morning and arriving at Bella's. I knocked on the door and it was opened to a smiling Bella, I gave a half hearted smile back.

"Ready?" I asked when my eyes caught Charlie's,

"Um can you come in for a bit?" she asked I nodded and walked in then she led me to the couch and we sat down, Charlie stood in front of us.

"Edward." He acknowledged me, and I gave a stiff nod back just wanting him to hurry the fuck up with what he wanted.

"Bella a tube of uh… lube and a um… condom are missing from my room. Do you know anything about this?" he asked then eyed both of us, she turned beat red, I swallowed a mouth full of venom _'uh-huh Edward swallowed he did it, it was him!'_

"What are you talking about Char-dad? I didn't even go in your room!" she said defensively and looked at me,

"I've never been in this house before." I lied, _'hmmm that's true he has never been in the house before…' _Charlie thought naively.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right?" he started and she nodded, "baby are you… still a um… virgin?" he asked and was lost for words, Bella gasped she was so embarrassed I nearly laughed.

"DAD! I've never done anything! Of course I'm still a virgin!" she said in shock, I tried not to laugh, oh baby you won't be a virgin for long. I thought sadistically.

"Well Bells you know if you are… you know… doing it… I want you to stop and promise me you will never do it again until you are married, ok?" he lectured,

"I'm gonna go wait in the car." I said and left Bella to talk to her father so they couldn't try an pin shit on me, even though I probably deserved the pinning... mmm I'd like to pin Bella against the wall and let her father watch as I fuck her mercilessly.

"Dad you're so embarrassing! I haven't done anything!" I could hear her yell from the car, boy she was mad now I chuckled.

"So what is Cullen to you? Is he your boy toy or something? Your boyfriend? Or a fuck buddy?" Charlie was getting mad now, I chose the latter of the three options.

"He's my friend he hasn't officially asked me out yet!" she muttered, _'my baby girl is going to be like Lauren if I don't stop this now!' _he thought to himself in a panic.

"Well you let me know when he does ask you out and secondly if you're not dating then why were you two kissing in the car the other night? Huh? Yeah I got you there didn't I?" Charlie said, he was embarrassing himself now as far as I was concerned, but he felt proud thinking he had caught us out.

"Dad I'm… I'm gonna be late for school… and seriously we're talking about boys?" she said,

"Yeah guess not, have fun kiddo." He sulked that he had just given away his win - at least for now - as Bella made her way to the car.

"I can't believe you left me with that! It was so embarrassing!" she complained I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to school in silence. When we rocked up Bella turned to me, "I'm so sorry for this morning!" she nearly cried,

"It's fine, but you're lucky he didn't notice your hicky! I doubt you would be driving with me to school today if he did" I said and chuckled then kissed her cheek to cheer her up, I hated this whingeing shit girls did.

We got out of the car and who would notice? Fucking Newton, Stanley and Mallory! Just fucking great, I thought and threw my arm over _my_ Bella's shoulder for good measure so they could see who she belonged to!

Eventually it was lunch time, I made my way to my locker to put my books away, this was fucking ridiculous that we had to pretend to have lunch with these pathetic humans.

I turned the corner and spotted Lauren and Jessica hovering over Bella. Bella looked as if she had been hit, and was forming a bruise on her arm,

"Tell us slut! Who gave you that hicky?" Bella never answered she was biting her lips so hard that she nearly tore the skin, Laurens fist then made contact with Bella's stomach and Bella sliced her lip open with her teeth, but you could hear her ear splitting cry. The smell of blood started to waft around me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I roared as I made my way over to the sluts!

"Edward!" they both squealed as their eyes went wide and they backed away from Bella. I reached them and threw Jessica to the floor then proceeded to punch Lauren in the arm, I heard her bone shatter and she was lucky I pulled back the punch from what I could really do!

"I gave her the hicky! Got it? If I ever see either of you touch her again you're dead!" I roared at them, Lauren was screaming in pain and Jessica was crying, but I heard no remorse for what they did in their thoughts only self pity and jealousy.

Bella fell to floor unable to support her own weight after the last blow, and Jessica let her go. I picked her up and held my breath; the smell of blood was so strong I would kill her if I tasted it in this mood.

I put Bella in my car and took her to the hospital for Carlisle to see her. I was mad with thirst at this point, she was crying in pain beside me who knows how many other times Bella was hit before I showed up… more importantly why the hell didn't Alice see anything?

"Edward I'm so sorry, It hurts so much!" She cried and went on "I didn't do anything I just went to my locker and then they showed up!" she was hysterical at this point. I stopped the car in the car park and turned to her.

"It's not your fault baby, like I said those sluts are jealous of you… come on lets get you inside!" I said frustrated, she still had tears streaming down her face… I leaned over and kissed her cheek then smiled at her. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm being… nice? I licked my lips and nearly died at the taste of her on me.

I got out of the car and picked her up. I made my way into the hospital and asked for emergency and for Carlisle to be beeped, they complied and I felt a weight that I didn't even know was there lift off of my shoulders.

* * *

**AN: _HAPPY EASTER SURPRISE!_ I was 1 review off the 15 I needed but good enough :P 10 reviews or more = Next Chapter and its a doozy!**

**oooh a bit of a twist… I wonder what will happen next ;)**

**If you wish for me to make a Q&A for this story let me know the answers will be posted as the last chapter of the story as a final page :)**

**Please review and feel free to check out my other stories :)**

**Also… tell me why you think Alice didn't see this coming! And what you think the reason was for if she did but didn't warn Edward!**

* * *

**My other STORIES!**

the end of the link is below to the chapters just add fanfiction at the begining and there is the link! enjoy (^.^)b

**Twilight: the Edward & Bella story:**

**Bella tries to convince Edward to Give In! The un-official beginning to **_Giving In_**. – Twilight fic/****COMPLETED!**

.net/s/5313842/1/Twilight_the_Edward_Bella_story

**Giving In:**

**A smut story from start to finish really, it's the un-official sequel to **_Twilight: the Edward & Bella story _**– Twilight fic **

.net/s/4875969/1/Giving_In

**Edward's Secret:**

**A story of longing, not for love but blood and body! Edward wants Bella's blood at any cost; his family, friends and even Bella's life! Can Bella change that before it's too late? - Twilight fic**

.net/s/4912158/1/Edwards_Secret

**Unwanted Forbidden Love:**

**A Jasper Hale love story with made up character Alex Black, I was asked to write this story for a friend on another site! – Twilight fic/COMPLETED!**

.net/s/5871461/1/Unwanted_Forbidden_Love

**Island Esme's Shinny Sunset:**

**Just a smut-shot (one-shot), on a beach ;) – Edward & Bella – Twilight fic/COMPLETED!**

.net/s/5076840/1/Island_Esmes_Shinny_Sunset

**Not So Sibling Love:**

**Adopted by his dream family, thinking that his real parents hate him (after watching the fake tape), North grew up and started experiencing feelings for his 'sister' that weren't exactly appropriate for sibling love... one-shot smut shot. - North fic/COMPLETED!**

.net/s/5871490/1/Not_So_Sibling_Love

_**I hope you enjoy the collection ;)**_

_**There is much more still to cum ;D**_

_**Love & Reviews!**_

_**xoxox**_


	10. A Shocking Truth!

**Edward's Secret**

Carlisle came out and took Bella away into a room, it was then away from me that she started to really cry and scream. Carlisle whispered something to her but I couldn't hear it over all the buzzing voices, Bella cried back a little too quiet then a short pause later Carlisle whispered back… Bella then let out an ear shattering scream, I wanted to barge into the room and kill anyone near her. But instead I stood there and pulled on my hair roughly.

The smell of blood was getting really strong, too strong I was starting to loose it.

"Excuse me? I said are you okay sir?" I was torn out of my head by the receptionist,

"As fine as I can be in this situation." I growled out,

'_My god he is hot, he has to be Carlisle Cullen's son! And his voice, I'm going to need a new pair of panties… for the second time today.' _I could hear her think, but ignored her and instead glared at nothing.

"Your shirt is covered in blood you should go home and change." She said kindly. I looked down to see what she meant and sure enough my shirt was covered in blood, I was completely shocked but then I noticed droplets of blood leading out to the car park so I followed them.

It led to my car I opened the passenger door and sank to my knees, my leather passenger chair was smeared in blood, I didn't know wether to be pissed or more worried about my Bella. Where the fuck was all this blood coming from? Did she have her period and not use a tampon or pad or something? If that was the case she was in big fucking trouble!

I couldn't go home to change though, I couldn't leave without her and I couldn't take her blood back to the house, it would be too dangerous and then I wouldn't be the only one wanting her blood… I was so tempted to lick my seat clean but decided against it.

If I had of, the taste and smell of her blood in the air would only result in me hunting her down and draining her dry.

I waited in the waiting room… go figure I thought sarcastically. I felt angry, worried, lustful and hungry, and now I was pissed off. Too many voices and the more I blocked out the more I still couldn't hear of Carlisle and Bella!

An hour or so later Carlisle came and found me, his head down and nothing but sorrow and sympathy he had in mind.

"Edward you can see her, but… she's been through something horrible!" Carlisle said, I'd swear if he were human he would be crying right now, "Edward you should probably also change your clothes before you go to her, I have a spare set in my office." He said kindly.

I went to his office to change and was starting to really worry now, what had happened to my Bella? What did those sluts do? If my Bella is in a bad way I will make sure those bitches's get what's coming to them!

I walked up to the door took a deep un-needed breath then slowly opened it…

"Bella, are you okay baby?" I asked and saw her quickly wipe her eyes. She had been crying again. Her eyes lit up the smallest bit as she saw me.

"No!" she cried, not helping the tears that fell. I went to her bedside and held her hand that rested on her stomach, she cried again.

"Does it all still hurt? What happened? Can I do anything?" I felt so helpless at her crying, normally I would tell her to shut the fuck up, but something was telling me it was worse then I thought.

Shaking her head she replied still crying, "Edward," she choked out… "If I tell you, you will hate me." She cried again,

"What? Bella don't be an idiot." I replied agitatedly, why won't she tell me?

"I'm, or I was…" she sighed and tried again still crying, "do you remember what you told me about Mike on my first day?" she said, I nodded.

"It was me! He raped me!" I was in shock as she cried harder grasping my hand tighter when it went limp.

"Edward there's more," she pleaded for me to listen to her with my eyes, I just looked at her shocked and pissed. "I got pregnant from the attack… and today, when they, they… h-hit me I l-lost the baby!" she cried, I'd never seen someone like this ever! Even when I killed humans they never were like this.

"Bella…" I didn't know what to say, "Your dad needs to be informed." I then stated and slid my hand out of hers then walked out the door stunned, I could hear her crying my name and asking me to stay but I just couldn't, I bumped into someone just to realise that it was Charlie, Carlisle must have already rung him.

Charlie said nothing to me instead he went straight through the door and ran to her; he started to cry just looking at her.

I don't remember what happened after that for that day, or a few days after… I didn't hunt I just stayed in my room, everyone was worried and I think at one point Alice tried to convince me to go and see Bella. Rosalie was now sympathetic towards Bella but she still didn't like the idea of her being mine.

It had been a week since the incident, Lauren, Jessica and Mike were arrested, Mike for rape and the other sluts for assault and manslaughter.

I walked out the front door and saw Bella's truck outside the house and growled at the memories, I wanted to kill them all. And I was going to kill them all!

I rocked up at school, my siblings arrived earlier. I wasn't even sure I was going to come today but decided to at the last minute. _'Edward I'm glad you came, school can distract you from whatever it is bothering you.' _Alice said kindly in her head, I was getting sick of kindness and sick of the sympathy and shit that was being thrown my way from the family.

The day had gone by, students asked me what happened and I ignored them walking past them all and going to biology, the teacher smiled at me and I glared at him, the words fuck you cunt were on my tongue but I bit them back, just barely.

I sat in my seat and put my head down; I stopped breathing and just wished for the class to be over. The teacher put a movie on and turned the lights off. The chair next to me moved, fucking asshole Eric was kicking the chair next to me.

For the first half of the class he continued to do this, but it was the final long scrape of the chair then the bonk when it hit my chair. In a flash I sat up and turned to Eric, "Fuck you cunt kick that fucking chair again and I'll kick your ass!" I growled viciously but so that only he and I could hear, he stuttered and melted into his seat.

"I'm sorry but that last one was me." Came a voice, my eyes shot up and low and behold… it was Bella! I sucked in a breath through my teeth and gave one last glare at Eric as Bella sat down.

"hi," she whispered to me in a tone I couldn't understand. I looked at her through the corner of my eye.

"hey." I replied in the same tone as her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was so nervous I nearly didn't come to class," she admitted shyly, I smirked for the first time in a long time.

"your car is still at my place." I replied and slightly turned my head to hers.

"oh yeah. Dad wants me to get it after school today if possible…" she replied and blushed, my eyes hardened, and I leaned into her neck and sniffed it inconspicuously, then licked her pulse line. Venom pooled in my mouth and she gulped.

"Edward your sister is here to inform you that you have to leave for an appointment or something…?" The teacher said while dazed at the TV. I stopped and growled low enough for Alice only to hear as I walked out of class.

'_Sorry Edward but I had a vision and I had to stop you before you killed them all.' _Alice said in her defence,

"It's fine." I replied calmly, she was right after all.

"wait for me!" I heard a voice, we both stopped and Bella tripped over her own foot. At vampire speed I raced and caught her in mid air, quickly righting her up on her feet.

"I'm so sorry." She blushed; I just raised an eyebrow at the clumsy girl. Alice rushed over.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" she rushed,

"I'm fine Alice." Bella smiled her reassurance. I knew Alice was really more worried about what had happened a week ago, after all a week ago she was pregnant, a week ago today she was beaten to the shit house, a week ago today she… lost something precious to her… her BABY!

We were in the car park nearing my car when I remembered that this morning was the first time I had drove my car since the incident… meaning I had yet to clean the blood off of the front passenger seat!

Alice noticed my fault in step but didn't know what for.

"Alice can you drive Bella home? If I don't hunt I will kill someone." I told her hoping she would play along; I had no intention of hunting. I could go a while longer before I really went mad.

"oh, of course. Bella my car is this way." She said and steered Bella away from me. I got in the car and drove off before Bella protested. I drove the car to an interior car designer and got them to replace the leather and anything else that had blood on it.

"so uh where did all the blood come from?" they asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"my sister had a miscarriage on our way to our parents." I replied a total lie but it was more believable to them then what really happened, "I didn't have the heart to use the car until now to get it fixed." I finished, they apologized and got to work on it.

On the way home I couldn't tear my eyes off of the seat, all I could think about was the blood and what the blood was… I then got a little off track thinking about fucking Newton having the ordacity to even come near her after what he did. I was engulfed with pure rage and hatred.

I couldn't work out what I was more pissed at… the fact that Newton raped her… or the fact that he took her virginity before I could?

* * *

**AN: wow talk about a hard chapter to write! I had a nephew and he passed away (just a newborn baby… like literally!) so I was a little reserved on writing this chapter but I hope it is good!**

**Please review! = new chapter!**

**30 reviews to get chapter 11! **

**xoxox**


	11. AUTHOR NOTE HIATUS till Giving In ends

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

Hello Reader's!

I am posting this to fill you in on a few things.

_I have a BETA for Giving In, karencullen2007! Please welcome her ^.^ I Love her to death she has helped me out sooo much, seriously!_

_I will be deleting twilight: the Edward & Bella story, and fix up Giving In. Due to this I think it is best to put this story on HIATUS until I have finished Giving In, which will be within the next few months. That way all of my attention can focus on this story, when it is finished. In the mean time feel free to pop on over to Giving In, because you will most likely love Edward in that story... he's similar to this one but he actually does love, Bella! lol._

_After the great idea of my BETA karencullen2007, I have decided to incorporate the E&B story into the Giving In story. By putting the two stories together we both think it will have a better outcome for the story and your enjoyment, we also tried to make it flow better._

_So like I said there will be some **MAJOR** changes in the near future, deleting, fixing and reposting. I hope you will all love the changes as much as I do!_

Can't wait to post for you and see what you think of the new changes :)

**P.S.** I have created a twitter account for those who want to follow me and my story updates and info its (replace the spaces with full stops):

**_www twitter com/#!/MCRshortstackme_**

I have also created a BlogSpot account, nothing is done to it yet but that will change in the near future. The link for that is (again spaces are full stops):

**_www mcrshortstackedme blogspot com au_**

Love you all and hope to see you make the same transition that I have with my stories, from E&B to Giving In!

**Love & Reviews**

**xoxox**


End file.
